Existence
by Lily-Nora
Summary: OS Nora s'est toujours demandé à quelle catégorie de personne elle appartenait. Les normales, les admirées, les craintes... Elle se le demande. Et vous alors?


_Salut! C'est moi, oui oui je sais que j'ai plein de fics en cours mais que voulez- vous j'ai plus d'inspiration et je n'en peux plus avec ce foutu lycée! Mais me voilà pour une nouvelle petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire après votre visite qu'il soit bon ou mauvais!_

**Disclaimer:** Je vais mentionner les maraudeurs, Vous Savez Qui et l'univers magique appartenant à notre très chère J. K. Rowling et non à moi mais ça vous le savez!

_Sachez que sinon le reste des pensées comme le personnage de Nora m'appartient._

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture!_

**Existence**

Certaines personnes dans la vie ont besoin d'être admirer, d'autres d'être aimés et enfin certains d'être craints.

La première catégorie correspond aux gens populaires. Vous savez, ces personnes ayant toujours des groupies autour d'eux et dont les conquêtes ne se comptent plus. Ces personnes qui aiment qu'on les regarde et qu'on envie leur place. Ces gens- là n'ont pas à avoir peur de leur avenir car ils auront toujours quelqu'un près d'eux pour venir les aider en cas de besoin. Que ce soient leurs amis ou leurs admirateurs. Oui, ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire pour leur avenir.

Pour ce qui est de la deuxième catégorie, il s'agit de celles où le nombres d'adeptes est le plus grand car beaucoup de personnes cherchent l'amour et l'amitié, la confiance, etc. Certaines personnes font parties des groupies que j'ai citées tout à l'heure sinon les autres sont des personnes dites banales la plupart du temps et dont personnes ne prêtent attention sauf si elles se plaignent et que l'on est de leur groupe d'amis. Ils ne sont ni admirés mais pas non plus détestés sauf pour histoires quotidiennes. Bref, c'est la banalité.

Finalement, ceux qui restent rêvent de pouvoir et de soumission des autres. Ces gens sont rares mais dès qu'ils goûtent au pouvoir vous pouvez être sûrs que rien, absolument rien ne pourra les détourner de leur objectif. Ces personnes veulent être craintes du monde entier pour afficher leur suprématie et le plus souvent les deux premières catégories suivent leurs plans en se courbant et fuyant devant eux. Certes ces personnes sont des cas rares mais même en nombre limité elles n'en sont pas moins dangereuses. Une menace, voilà ce qu'elles sont surtout lorsqu'elles sont dans des cas extrêmes.

Ces règles s'appliquent aussi bien dans le monde des sorciers que dans le monde moldu.

A Poudlard par exemple on peut facilement citer quatre jeunes hommes faisant partie de le première catégorie. Il s'agit bien sûr des maraudeurs qui n'ont sans doute plus besoin de présentation.

Leurs groupies font bien sûres partie de la deuxième catégories et nombre d'entre elles seraient sans doute vexée d'être dans le même groupe que des sorciers ou sorcières banales dont la vie quotidienne ne compte ni exploit ni aventure palpitante.

Pour ce qui est de la troisième catégorie on peut dire que les futurs Mangemorts, de la maison Serpentard principalement, font de bons exemples même si le cas extrême de cette catégorie crainte est sans aucun doute Celui- Dont- On- Ne- Doit- Pas- Prononcer- Le- Nom.

Voilà donc les trois catégories d'humains sur cette planète. Pourtant, je ne fais partie d'aucune d'entre elles. Je ne cherche ni l'admiration, ni l'amour et la confiance, ni le pouvoir et la crainte. Non, moi Nora Snow je ne cherche rien de tout cela et je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

L'admiration des autres ne m'intéressent pas puisque les autres en eux- mêmes ne sont d'aucun intérêt pour moi, ce qui résout le problème puisque dans ce cas leur opinion n'en ait d'aucun non plus.

L'amour ne m'a jamais attirer puisque je n'en ai jamais reçu ainsi le besoin d'en avoir ne s'est pas développé et l'attrait non plus j'imagine. Vous pouvez me croire mélodrame mais je vous assure que jamais je n'ai reçu de marque d'affection. Mes parents étant des Sang- Purs occupés par leurs carrière respectives j'ai été élevée par notre elfe de maison qui bien que compatissante et serviable savait garder sa place aussi ses soins restèrent au strict minimum, c'est à dire me nourrir, vérifier ma santé, me servir en cas de besoin et c'est tout. Ne me croyez pas amère, je n'ai jamais reçu d'amour aussi cela ne me manque pas donc vous n'avez aucune raison de croire que j'en veux à mes parents. Ils m'ont mis au monde, point final. Pour eux comme pour moi, leur devoir s'arrêtait là.

La confiance est inutile, je ne fais pas confiance aux autres car ils n'ont pas confiance en moi puisque je ne fais même pas confiance à moi- même. Ne cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est ainsi, point.

Le pouvoir est une chose abstraite et je trouve stupide de se battre pour quelque chose dont on n'est pas sûr de garder une fois qu'on le possède. Je ne comprendrais jamais comment des personnes se battent pour un sentiment quel qu'il soit, que ce le sentiment de l'honneur, de pouvoir, d'amour, d'amitié... Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas, c'est aux dessus de mes forces.

La crainte est une des rares choses que je comprends vouloir désirer puisque je l'ai vécu. En effet, étant allée à Serpentard j'ai eu pendant mes années d'études de nombreuses heures de crainte où je redoutais une farce du célèbre gang des maraudeurs qui vouaient une haine féroce à tous ceux de ma maison. Je veux bien croire que certains sont méchants avec eux mais ce n'est pas une raison d'en faire une généralité!

Bref, j'ai souvent craint les maraudeurs et je peux dire que ce sentiment vous fait agir différemment de votre état normal et je peux considérer le fait que c'est ans doute divertissant pour les autres de vous voir craindre quelque chose cependant je n'aime pas me délecter de la crainte des autres car je peux dans ce sens me lier à des personnes qui craignent quelque chose alors que je n'ai pas forcement envie de me lier à ces personnes dont, je le répète, l'intérêt qu'elles me portent est quasiment nul.

Ainsi je ne fais partie d'aucune catégorie et cela me peine car j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister. Aussi lorsque j'ai quittée la vie douillette du château de Poudlard j'ai voulu faire partie d'un groupe, me faire une place dans la vie de quelqu'un alors je me suis tourner vers la seule personne qui ne demandait qu'une chose simple que je possédait, la pureté du sang, j'ai accepté. C'est ainsi que moi, Nora Élisabeth Marie Hélèna LeBlanc Snow, je suis devenue Mangemort.

Et que je péris neuf jours plus tard.

Mais vous savez quoi? Cela n'avait pas d'importance car durant neuf jours, j'avais fait partie d'une catégorie.

J'avais existé.

_Voilà, une petite histoire alors que j'avais rien d'autre à faire j'espère qu'elle vous a plue, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus!_

_Remerciements à ma meilleure amie et auteur de fanfictition douée: littlebeattle._

Lily- Nora


End file.
